This invention relates generally to containers which can be used to hold objects and, more particularly, to a portable multipurpose desk container which can be mounted on a vehicle dashboard or on any substantially flat surface and used as a desk or for holding a variety of objects.
Very often, the driver of an automobile or truck needs to store objects such as cigarettes, pencils, papers, calculators, etc. Unless there is some readily available container where these objects can be kept, they tend to slide or fall about when a vehicle is brought to a sudden stop. In addition, there is often a need for a flat surface such as the top of a container upon which a paper or document can be securely held in place while the vehicle is moving. This would allow a passenger to write on the document while the vehicle is being driven and the driver to do the same after the vehicle is stopped.
Moreover, there is a need for a portable container which may be used in a vehicle as described above and thereafter removed from the vehicle and used at a different location. For example, a person may remove the container from the vehicle and place it on top of a table top at his or her work area.
The inventor filed a patent application on May 9, 1984 entitled "Vehicle Desk Container," Ser. No. 608,399. However, the container described in this application is primarily intended to be used inside a vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable multipurpose desk container which can be mounted on a vehicle dashboard and thereafter removed and used at a different location. The portable multipurpose desk container should have sufficient storage space to hold a variety of objects, one or more drawers for holding items such as a calculator and one or more lids that can be snapped shut. The container should be capable of being mounted on top of any substantially flat surface.